With the development of digital home, and the universal digitization of consumer electronic products, more and more digital entertainment devices and home appliance products are occurring in home. These home network devices are connected to form a home network in a wired or wireless manner, so as to achieve functions such as content sharing or mutual control, which is the digital home network concept that the industry is conceiving and striving to achieve.
In order to achieve interworking and control of various different home devices, more and more home network devices support Universal Plug and Play (Universal Plug and Play, UPnP). In a UPnP system, a user controls a home device through a control point (Control Point, CP) in the home network, and the control point adopts a UPnP protocol, reads status information of a UPnP device in the home network, and controls the UPnP device to execute a corresponding operation by invoking a control command (action) relevant to the UPnP device.
The UPnP defines a standard relevant to remote access (Remote Access, RA), which is used to perform remote access on a device in the home network when the home network device is moved out of the home network, such as upload/download of a media file, and remote control. The UPnP remote access further supports home-to-home (Home-to-Home, H2H) remote access, so as to achieve applications such as media content sharing of two home networks.
In order to improve remote access quality and user experience, establishment of Quality of Service (Quality of Service, QoS) between a local network and a remote network should be further considered. The UPnP defines a QoS standard, which is used to configure and establish QoS of a data traffic of a home network. However, the standard is only used in the home network, but cannot be applied to a remote network device for the remote access, and cooperative QoS configuration of two networks cannot be achieved in the remote access case, so that the remote access QoS and the user experience cannot be ensured technically.